


Through Stormy Weather

by DHW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHW/pseuds/DHW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a storm raging and Severus is... well, Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Old and Grey
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They belong to JKR. I make no money.
> 
>  **A/N:** I always imagined that 'older' Hermione and Severus would turn into Ben and Susan from My Family. *giggles* I borrowed a few lines from the comic relief special. I will put them back when I finish. Promise.

 

\---

 

“What was that?”  
  
Hermione grabbed Severus’ arm, her nails digging into the skin through the cotton nightshirt. He scowled, having lost his place in the book he was reading.  
  
“It is the wind,” he sighed, sniffing as his reading glasses began to slip down the bridge of his overly large nose. “Stop fretting, woman. I’m trying to read.”  
  
“I’m not fretting,” she said archly. “I am protecting our valuables from possible intruders. It’s not my fault you couldn’t care less about that tea-set of my mother’s.”  
  
“A cup, a teapot and half a broken saucer does not a tea-set make.”  
  
\---  
****

She snorted rather indelicately.

  
“And why is that saucer broken, I wonder? I distinctly remember you hurling it at Rose during one of your mood swings.”

She said the word _mood_ with an air of disdain, rolling her eyes.

“Just because you’re unhappy with yourself doesn’t mean you have to take it out on everyone else.”

“I’m very happy about who I am, thank you very much,” he said carelessly, his attention focused solely on the book before him. “It’s everyone else that depresses me. Have you seen my bookmark?”

Hermione snatched the book from him, wearing an exasperated expression.

\---

“Here I am, trying to have an adult conversation, and you’re busy reading about some cheap Bond rip-off trying to have sex with as many women as possible,” she hissed, pulling the duvet further up her waist. “It’s degrading.”

“It’s not degrading. It’s literature.”

There was a loud clunk followed by a grunt of pain as she hit him with the book.

“I meant me. It’s no wonder I’ve gone bloody grey, dealing with the likes of you day in day out.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And there was I thinking that age was the deciding factor on that score.”

\---

Hermione’s expression turned huffy, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout so large it would have put Victoria Beckham to shame. She tossed the book to the floor.

“Oh, so I’m too old now,” she snapped.

Severus sucked in a breath, wincing noticeably as he caught the hurt in Hermione’s tone. She would be in a foul mood tomorrow. He doubted he would get any lunch. Or if he did, it would be ham and mustard.

He hated ham and mustard.

“Look,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, picking his words carefully. “You’re not old. You’re… mature.”

\---

“That makes me sound like cheese,” she grumbled.

Severus sighed, folding his arms across his chest. He had the horrible feeling this was another battle he wasn’t going to win. Hermione could be ridiculously stubborn when she put her mind to it.

“I’m rather partial to cheese. Cheddar, stilton, wensleydale…”

He watched in growing relief as a coy smile began to tug at her lips.

“Oh you are, are you?” she murmered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He turned, kissing her fully. His hand slipped under the covers, caressing her hip. She grinned against his mouth, pressing herself closer.

\---

A loud crack of thunder rent the air.

“Dad!”

Severus jerked away from Hermione, his cheeks more than a little red. He turned to face the door, scowling at the trembling figure of his son.

“Can I come in with you?” Hugo asked.

“No you can’t,” he hissed. “You’re nineteen, for God’s sake. And we’re busy.”

Hugo wrinkled his nose in disgust. “At your age?”

Severus opened his mouth to let out a scathing response, but Hermione beat him to it, replying with a cheery, “Come here.”

She patted the space between them, smiling sweetly as their son climbed in.

\---

“What did you do that for? The boy needs to grow a spine,” Severus grouched, but Hermione wasn’t listening.

“It’ll be just like old times,” she said, running her fingers through Hugo’s short, dark locks with a motherly affection.

“Oh brilliant. Old times. Bawling children, no sex…” he muttered, pulling the covers up higher. “Ruddy children.”

The bed was crowded, full of elbows and knees that nudged and poked him in awkward places. A flash of lightning lit the room, another clap of thunder shaking the house only moments later. It was followed by another dreaded sound.

“Mummy.”

Bloody Rose.

\---

There was a dip in the mattress as Rose climbed into the bed, successfully managing to knee him squarely in the groin. He grimaced.

“Don’t you have some boyfriend or other to service?” he snapped, shoving the covers away as he struggled out of bed.

With ill grace, he tugged his arms into his dressing gown. There was a flash of lightning as he yanked open the door.

“Where are you going, Severus?” asked Hermione.

“I am going outside to stand on a metal ladder, under a tree, holding a metal coat hanger.”

“Be careful, dear.”

Severus snorted. Careful indeed!


End file.
